They saved me during the war
by Mael Garnott
Summary: Il y a dix ans, il y avait encore la guerre. Une longue guerre qui ne finissait plus et qui, aujourd'hui encore, laisse des cicatrices.


Titre : They saved me during the war

Fandom : Pokémon

Genre : Drama

Rating : M

Résumé : Il y a dix ans, il y avait encore la guerre. Une longue guerre qui ne finissait plus et qui, aujourd'hui encore, laisse des cicatrices.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Pokémon de m'appartiens pas, sinon il y a depuis longtemps que le jeu aurait été pour les plus de seize ans.

Note (épouvantablement longue) de l'auteure : Même en étant fan de pokémon depuis l'âge de cinq ans (et accessoirement collectionneuse assidue des cartes du même nom), jamais il ne me serait venu à l'idée d'écrire une fanfiction sur le sujet. Avouons-le, la majorité d'entre elles sont juste ridiculement clichés et mièvre, ce qui n'est pas difficile avec un anime réservé à un public aux alentours de dix ans.

Bref, je serais probablement restée indifférente s'il n'y avait pas eut ces quatre épisodes de _Pokémon : The Origins_ qui m'a tellement enragé que j'ai pesté pendant tout le temps que je les ai écouté. Autant il y avait d'excellents moments, autant il y en avait qui donnaient de quoi hurler de découragement tellement c'était d'un enfantin utopiste. Du coup, j'ai eut besoin d'écrire, ce qui arrive pas mal à chaque fois que je suis frustrée. Et sincèrement, je suis plutôt fière du résultat.

Je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu parler de la théorie de la Grande Guerre Pokémon qui se serait déroulé avant la première génération, mais l'idée était trop spectaculaire pour passer à côté. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'est qu'une pulsion éphémère produite par la sortie de Pokémon X et Y. Je ne compte pas en faire ma priorité, car dieu sait que j'ai bien d'autres choses plus urgentes à faire, comme finir mes fanfictions sherlockiennes. Pardonnez donc mon écartement et bonne lecture!

**They saved me during the war**

**Un jour après la guerre**

L'aube se levait sur Pallet Town, un jaune sale qui traversait timidement les rideaux de la chambre. Pourtant, le silence était omniprésent; lourd, épais et insoutenable. Il n'y avait plus de sifflements, plus d'explosions, plus de cris et de pleurs. Cela ne terrifia Red que d'avantage et sa toute petite personne de cinq ans se recroquevilla contre sa jumelle. Depuis qu'ils étaient nés, ils avaient toujours connu la guerre. Ils étaient habitués aux bombardements nocturnes, ceux qui les poussaient à se cacher sous le grand lit double contre leur mère en sanglots. Ils étaient habitués aux accalmies de jour, avec les bruits lointain des combats menés en grande mer. Ils étaient habitués à voir la mort, la souffrance, la tristesse; habitués aux prières adressés à des dieux muets pour que leur père revienne sain et sauf.

Mais là, il n'y avait plus de bruits et cette situation irréelle le plongeait dans une peur maladive. Quelle horrible attaque préparaient leurs ennemis pour les mettre dans une attente aussi angoissante? Anxieux, il tira sur la manche de sa mère, mais celle-ci s'était endormit. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi détendu dans son sommeil et il se sentit d'autant plus vulnérable. Incapable de solliciter sa mère et trop effrayé pour faire le moindre son dans ce silence, Red se tourna vers sa sœur. Tout comme lui, Leaf était éveillée et ses yeux grands ouverts contemplaient avec surprise ce nouvel univers sans fracas. En voyant son désarroi, elle lui prit la main et la serra tout doucement pour le rassurer. Elle aussi n'osait pas parler. Ils restèrent ainsi durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que, épuisés par le stress, ils finissent par s'endormir.

L'aube s'éternisait sur Pallet Town, un jaune grisâtre qui donnait à l'océan la couleur de l'acier. Le sol portait encore l'odeur âcre de la fumée et du sang. Les arbres épargnés par le feu grinçaient en accord avec le bruissement des vagues qui s'écrasaient dans la baie. Quand Red et Leaf sortirent dehors, ils réalisèrent que le village n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres. Des projectiles avaient même atteint les deux maisons les plus reculées de la berge, la leur et celle des voisins. Des trous béants, de la grosseur de pamplemousses, criblaient les étages supérieurs comme du gruyère. Pourtant, dans tout cela, ils étaient les plus chanceux. Outre le laboratoire qui tenait miraculeusement sur pied, Pallet Town n'était plus qu'un cimetière de briques et de planches. Entre les ruines, les survivants erraient, perdus et pâles comme des fantômes, trop anéantis pour penser ou exprimer autre chose que le choc.

Main dans la main pour se donner courage, les jumeaux avancèrent à pas tremblants jusqu'à la baie. Les rebords en pierre étaient escarpés, frappés inlassablement par le ressasse écumeux de la mer. Normalement, en plissant les yeux, il était possible d'apercevoir les lourds cuirassés briser la ligne d'horizon. Ils se rapprochaient la nuit pour bombarder les côtes, puis se retiraient de jour lorsque l'armée du Kanto répliquait. Une fois, Red et Leaf avaient vu l'un des fiers navires ennemis sombrer dans les flots dans un bruit de fin du monde qui monta en écho jusqu'à la terre ferme. Ce jour-là, ils avaient croisé les doigts en souriant, se disant que c'était leur père qui était probablement là-bas, le grand héros qui avait détruit le monstre de métal.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'horizon n'offrait à leur vue que Cinnabar Island. C'est alors qu'ils comprirent que l'inconcevable venait d'arriver : la guerre était finie. Et, trop bouleversés par cette révélation pour l'assimiler, ils restèrent assis dans l'herbe à regarder l'océan. Pas une fois leurs mains ne se séparèrent. C'est un cri qui les tira de leur torpeur, un cri de pur détresse comme on n'en avait jamais entendu dans pareil silence et qui, de ce fait, paru d'autant plus insupportable. Instinctivement, Red et Leaf se levèrent d'un bond et accoururent en reconnaissant la voix de Blue, leur voisin.

Ils le retrouvèrent à l'étage de sa maison, où ils entrèrent sans même frapper. La lumière entrait à flot par les trous des murs, éclairant le plancher couvert de gravas. Gisant dans un tapis de sang séché, le corps inerte de Mme Oak dévoilait sa cervelle alors qu'une pierre immense avait explosé son crâne. La secouant frénétiquement par les épaules, Blue était méconnaissable. Son visage heureux et insouciant de cinq ans était ravagé par les larmes et la morve, tendu dans une expression de pure panique alors que sa bouche immense hurlait sa souffrance. À ses côtés, leur mère Dalia tentait de l'éloigner du cadavre en pleurant, le suppliant de se calmer. Et dans un coin sombre, figée comme une statue de sel, se tenait Daisy, la grande sœur de Blue, son regard ne pouvant dévier du spectacle macabre qu'était devenue sa famille.

L'aube faisait place au jour sur Pallet Town; un bleu bien trop joyeux pour les dernières victimes de la guerre.


End file.
